Les instructions sur les Orques
by malvina
Summary: Ah ces orques ils nous répugnent, nous dégoutent et pourtant... eux aussi vivent selon Les Lois Pour Tou Lé Orques!


Voilà ma première fic sur LOTR qui est en fait pas de moi puisque c'est une traduction ! L'original se trouve à http:tolkien. et si vous voulez y aller il faut savoir lire (oui bon et comprendre aussi..) Je préviens que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver l'auteur donc si quelqun le connait qu'il lui dise que je ne suis pas une voleuse et que je l'ai quand même presque contacté... euh bon, bonne lecture !

Ah oui, le disclaimer (in)habituel (pour moi) : c'est à Tolkien (je doute qu'il y tienne plus que ça à ces persos là, mais quand même...) Ah mais on vient de me dire qu'il est mort en fait .. NON je rigole je le savais et je vais surtout pas chercher à me foutre de la gueule de ce... grand mossieur... De plus que le pape l'a rejoint maintenant et qu'ils doivent pas s'ennuyer là-haut...

* * *

Loi des orques.

A propos de Moi.

1. Chuis le plus important.

2. Ce que je dis, faut tout faire.

2.1. Si j'ai dis quelque chose, tu peux le pas faire, mais tu vas avoir mal.

3. Si je dis rien, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

A propos de la Bouffe et Autre.

1. Celui qui trouve, bouffe.

2. Bouffe ce que trouve.

3. Si tu trouves ce que te mange, toi, te plains pas après.

32. Si trouvé beaucoup, partage avec Cammarrade, sinon te feras lundi-Gestion et mourrrha.

34. Si tu sais pas avec qui partagger, donne Moua tout, moua sais.

22. Si trouves Bouffe ou Autre et c'est pas mort, ramènne au village. Toua pas besoin - autre pattetre besoin.

12. Si trouves Bouffe ou Autre et pas compris Quoi - rammène au village et donne au chaman qu'il le bouffe. Pattetre qu'il s'empoisonnera enfin, ce sale...c'est-les-rats.

A Propos du Porrige et du Travail

1. Faut faire du Porrige - oblige l'Esclave.

2. T'as plus d'Esclaves - attrape zen encore.

3. Pas attrapé Esclave - oblige celui qui est Plus Faible.

12. Pas trouvé celui qui Plus Faible - alors toi même merde visqueuse et dois manger n'importe quoi.

A propos des Elfes.

1. Si tu sais pas c'est quoi, alors c'est surement un Elfe.

2. Celui qui ami avec Elfes - est une merde visqueuse.

3. Trouvé Elfe et il est pas attaché - tape entre les oreilles et rammène au village. Toua pas besoin - autre patetr besoin.

11. Trouvé Elfe et il veut te frapper entre les oreilles - fuit le là-bas, passque qui sait, pattetr c'est pas un Elf

12. Trouvé beaucoup Elfes - fuis le là-bas et raconte-Moua, on va les niquer.

21. Si toua malade - attrape un elfe, attache le à un arbrbre et regarde le.

21.1. Fais pas ça dans ta caverne si tu cours pas vite.

A propos de la Nique.

1. Si tout le monde va niquer les Elfes - vas-y aussi.

2. Si personne va niquer les Elfes - vas pas tout seul, tu te fera mal.

3. Si vient vers toi un inconnu et te dit d'aller niquer les Elfes - fuis, ce sera mieux, patetr que lui meme est un Elfe.

12. Si autour de toi on nique les Elfes - fuis au cas ou, pour pas etre niqué.

32. Si pas très loin on nique les Elfes - atends qu'ils aient fini, ramasse ce qui est par terre et ramènne au village.

Quoi faire si les Elfes t'ont attrapé.

1. Si les Elfes t'ont attrapé, c'est que t'es une merde visqueuse et on va pas t'éder.

2. Mange tout autour de toi et chante les chansons gobelines. Comme ça tu seras Vite relaché.

2.1. Texte exemple de chanson gobeline: " Tape moua pas maman sur la teeeeeete avec le marteau de feeeeeeeer."

3. Si les Elfes te demandent quelque chose dis ce qu'il y a : que tu es un Con et que tu sais que dalle.

12. Si les Elfes t'obligent à faire du porrige, mange tout le porrige pour qu'ils en aient pas.

21. Si les Elfes font du porrige avec toi comme Un Grédiant, mange tout le porrige autour de toi pour qu'ils en aient moins.

32. Si les Elfes ont décidé de te relacher, dis que tu partira pas. Comme sa ils vont de donner plein d'argent et de bouffe pour que tu dégage.

33. Si on te donne de l'argent, de la bouffe, et on te lache, demande quelqun pour t'accompagnier. Alors du lui donne un coup entre les oreilles - et ramènne au village.

Rituel de séduction chez les orques.

Ajouté à la Lois Pour Tou Lé Gobelins.

Créé pas Le Gran Gobel I.

1. Cherche une meuf.

2. Si il y a quélq un à coté de la meuf, frappe le entre les Globe-Au-Cul-Aire.

12. Si toua te rammasse un coup entre les Globes , alors t'es une merde visqueuse et Tout-à-Coup-Plaira pas.

4. Si la meuf é toute seule, donne lui un coup sur la tronche et porte la dans la caverne pour Sac-Ou-Plait.

32. Si elle t'a donné un coup sur la tronche alors té une merde visqueuse.

321. Si toi sé pas comment t'A-Coup-Plait, passe moua la meuf. Moua je sais.

3. Si la caverne était pas à toua, après bouffe tout ce que tu trouvera.

21. Et fuis au lou-un de laba.

5. Si la caverne é à toi, mange aussi tout .

31. Et jette la meuf de là-bas, sinon elle demandera de la bouffe.

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Oui, non, bof ? Alors dites moi tout ça en cliquant à droite...


End file.
